


Here Comes the Airplaaaaane.

by WhereLifeIsStrong



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I am too lazy to write a quarantine AU so you get this lazy thing instead lmao, M/M, Sickfic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereLifeIsStrong/pseuds/WhereLifeIsStrong
Summary: How to get an overgrown, frizzy-haired, heart-stealing baby to eat his soup.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Here Comes the Airplaaaaane.

“Say _aaaaah_ — here comes the airplane!”

"Don’t do that, it’s patronizing. And I still don't understand why I'm the one stuck in bed."

Akira pushes the soup spoon away again, and Minato's sigh is audible this time. This is his fifth time trying to coax his boyfriend into eating something. No luck yet.

"You're the one with the fever," he explains. Again. “And I’ve got to find _some_ way to make you eat.”

"But you're sick too." Akira's frown only deepens at the sound of a sniffle. "You should be resting."

"Exactly." He shoves the spoon in Akira's face, holding it there even when the younger boy's expression sours. "The sooner you eat, the sooner I can go to bed."

_"Minato-senpai..."_

Here they go again. In spite of the dull ache behind his skull, his unpleasantly stuffy nose, the all-around disgusting groggy feeling weighing his body down — Minato has to smile. Akira is a special kind of stubborn, but maybe it's a tiny bit cute. And it's also understandable in this circumstance. After all, he's been nauseous for two days straight, and it's not like Minato's soup can compare at all to the kind Shinjiro-senpai used to make...

"C'mon." He waves the spoon a bit, careful not to let any soup fall. "Please?" No response. "I'll give you a kiss?"

That grabs his attention. "You shouldn't be kissing sick people," he chides, "especially not when you're sick yourself."

 _Aw, don't be like that._ Minato bats his eyelashes and leans in, close enough to catch the way Akira's cheeks heat up even further.

"Fine. But as soon as I come down from this, I'm gonna be feeding you curry."

"You do that," Minato replies with a shake of the head, and in goes the spoon. He watches intently; Akira rolls the liquid around a bit in his mouth before swallowing. "Was that really so bad?"

"...It tasted good," he supplies with a shy smile. "I think your lips would taste better, though."

Sinus infection or not, that line is enough to make Minato want to gag _._ He rolls his eyes and smirks. "You can have your kiss after you finish the bowl, okay?"

"You _suck."_

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the title. I just could NOT think of anything. And also, I'm sorry for being such a slow writer -- I've got Pegokita drafts from LAST YEAR that I haven't finished yet. I promise I'll be out with something longer, soon; I've got a smutfic that's at 4k words and counting... so, um, stay tuned for that? Hope you're all staying safe & taking it easy during this worldwide quarantine. <3


End file.
